


More Time

by maddie_55



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Gen, Poetic, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_55/pseuds/maddie_55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants more time<br/>To do things differently,<br/>To change the past<br/>Because he does have so many regrets<br/>Too many regrets<br/>Which wash over him at night, like a cold ocean wave that keeps dragging him out to sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Time

He just needs more time.   
To tell his son he loves him   
More than all the light touches   
In all this beautifully doomed kingdom   
He wishes he had more time  
To waste away days and worries   
With his lovely hearted wife   
Who was beloved while she was here,   
and long after she was gone   
He wants more time   
To do things differently,  
To change the past   
Because he does have so many regrets  
Too many regrets  
Which wash over him at night, like a cold ocean wave that keeps dragging him out to sea  
He would ensure, that this time   
Old alliances would not be broken   
And he would keep his word   
He wouldn’t disappoint anyone   
He just needs more time   
To do the most important thing of all  
To be a good father   
The role he never did quite master   
Because he’s always been a good king   
But being a king means being cold   
At least that’s what he always thought   
Cold and distant like the stars he always adored   
If he had more time, maybe he’d open up   
Maybe he’d warm up and maybe he’d let his walls down   
He’d be a great king, strong and brave   
More importantly, a good father, caring and warm   
He’d take care of the kingdom and his people   
He’d be a king they could be proud of, a king they all loved   
He’d be a father his son could love  
If he had time, he would make everything alright   
But he doesn’t   
So he won’t

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really quick poem I wrote but I hope it isn't too bad! It would be very much appreciated if you would comment on what you thought of it. If you have suggestions to improve my writing please comment, but please no rude comments. Thanks so much for reading


End file.
